


I'm A Mess

by stilesxlydiaxderek



Series: Allenbert Week 2017 [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Adult Life, Allenbert Week 2017, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Barry has his life together, Fluff, M/M, but thats ok bc julian likes him anyway, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9547142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilesxlydiaxderek/pseuds/stilesxlydiaxderek
Summary: based on"This is the first time I’m living on my own and my parents decided to spontaneously drop by in a few hours to see how I’m doing pls let me borrow some cleaning supplies and food so that my parents will believe I’m a functioning, responsible adult who totally cleans and doesn’t just have condiments and eggs in my fridge"Allenbert Week 2017: Day Four Free DayI chose to do a neighbors au





	

Julian's life is going pretty good, he has a nice job as a lab assistant and an amazingly affordable apartment. Screw his parents for saying that he couldn't make it on his own in America. He doesn't need them or their money and he definitely doesn't need their homophobic views. 

 

Julian has only been living in his apartment for a month so he still has a few boxes that he needs to unpack which is what he's doing when he hears a knock on his door. When he goes to answer it he sees the handsome guy from down the hall.

 

“Oh thank god you're home! You look pretty clean and stuff so do you have like bleach or some cleaning products?” The guy asks in a rush and Julian blinks. He looks at the guys rumpled clothes and wild hair and wonders if the guy is crazy, the hot ones usually are. 

 

“Please don't tell me you need it to clean up blood.” Julian says wondering if he should shut his door and call the police.

 

“No no nothing like that!” The guy exclaims and he doesn't look suspicious so Julian decides to hold off on calling for help. “My apartment is a mess and my dad and sister just called to say that they are gonna stop by in a few hours and this is the first time I'm living on my own and I really want them to think I'm a completely functioning responsible adult that cleans and doesn't just have condiments and eggs in my fridge.”

 

“Uh I guess you could use some of my cleaning products, I'm Julian by the way” Julian says stepping aside to allow the guy into his home.

 

“Oh my god thank you so much! Would it be to much to ask if I could borrow your food? I promise I'll return it all! Oh and I'm Barry, I live like 2 doors to your left.”

 

“I guess.” Julian replies not wanting to deny Barry, the hot ones are definitely crazy. “Next you're going to ask if you can borrow some clean clothes.”

 

“Well actually.” Barry blushes and Julian sighs. “I haven't had time to go to take them back home to wash and I haven't had the money to buy a washer and dryer.” Barry defends himself

 

“You can bring a load over here to do while you clean.” Julian offers without thinking about it. Julian Albert is not a nice or a helpful person so he doesn't know why he's helping Barry so much but he's always has had a weakness for beautiful things.

 

“Really? Thank you so much! I think I should pay you for all you're doing for me, I have a twenty in my wallet.” 

 

“Make it a fifty and I'll even help you clean up your apartment.” Julian says after deciding if he's going to be helpful he's going to go all out.” 

 

“Oh my god yes! Deal!” Barry exclaims happily.

 

\---

 

After Barry left to gather up his clothes to wash at Julian's and Julian gathered up cleaning products and put some of his food into bags they go over to Barry's apartment to begin making it look presentable.

 

“You really weren't lying about only having eggs and condiments in you fridge, what do you even eat?” Julian asks after he opened the fridge to to in his food.

 

“Mostly takeout or instant noodles, I work a lot.” Barry replies with a shrug.

 

“Is this a turtle?” Julian asks holding up a small glass container that he found on the counter after clearing away several empty pizza boxes. “Is it alive?” Julian asks after tapping on the glass

 

“Of course he's alive! His name is Flash.” Barry grins and Julian carefully sets the cage back down and gets back to cleaning.

 

“We only need to clean the kitchen, living room, and bathroom since nobody is going to be going into my bedroom. I'll clean the bathroom, you clean the kitchen, and we split the living room?” Barry suggests and Julian hums in agreement as he begins wiping down the counter. “Ok great!”

 

It takes the pair almost three hours to make Barry's apartment clean enough for company which is just in time since not even five minutes after they finish Barry says his sister just texted him that they are almost there. Barry promises to come by Julian's later to give him his money and food back and Julian smiles and says he'll be waiting.

 

\---

 

“So guess what!” Barry asks before Julian fully opens the door later that night.

 

“What?” He replies stepping out of the way to allow Barry entry into his apartment.

 

“Iris, that's my sister, told me that my apartment actually smelled good and Joe, my foster slash adoptive dad, told me he was proud of me!” Barry tells him happily as he puts Julian's food back into the fridge. 

 

“That's good, are you actually going to try to keep your apartment clean and your fridge stocked so you are worthy of that pride?”

 

“Oh shut up and I don't know I guess I could try it but I have one more question for you.” 

 

“Great what do you need to borrow this time?” Julian laughs but he's prepared to help Barry out any way he can.

 

“Actually nothing but I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me? I've wanted to ask you out when I've seen you in the hallways but I've always chickened out. I mean you definitely don't have to since you've seen what a mess I am, I'm still totally grateful for all your help and if you need anything, absolutely anything, don't hesitate to ask!” Barry rambles.

 

“I'd love to go on a date with you Mr.” Julian begins before pausing realizing he doesn't know Barry's last name.

 

“Allen.” Barry supplies with a grin.

 

“Barry Allen.” Julian says testing the name out and he finds he quite likes it. “Well Mr. Allen I would be honored to spend an evening with you, but on one condition.”

 

“Anything.” 

 

“You let me cook you dinner because I don't want to think about the last time you had a proper meal and I don't when the last time I cooked for someone was.” 

“Deal.” Barry grins


End file.
